Terms of Service
Terms of Service By accessing this game, you are agreeing to be bound by these web site Terms and Conditions of Use, all applicable laws and regulations, and agree that you are responsible for compliance with any applicable local laws. If you do not agree with any of these terms, you are prohibited from using or accessing this site. The materials contained in this web site are protected by applicable copyright and trade mark law. Right to remove SimpleMMO shall have no obligation (express or implied) to post or otherwise use your submission and may at any time remove your submission at any time and for any reason without prior notice. Removal Requests If you feel that there is content held within the game that you own has been submitted by somebody else and you want to take it down, please contact us at simplemmo@dawsn.co and we will review your case. Revisions and Errata The material that appears on SimpleMMO could include technical, typographical, or photographic errors. This does not warrant that any of the materials on its web site are accurate, complete, or current. SimpleMMO make changes to the materials contained on its web site at any time without notice. This does not, however, make any commitment to update the materials. Site Terms of Use Modifications SimpleMMO may revise these terms of use for its game at any time without notice. By using this game you are agreeing to be bound by the current version of these Terms and Conditions of Use. Disclaimer The materials on web site are provided as is. makes no warranties, expressed or implied, and hereby disclaims and negates all other warranties, including without limitation, implied warranties or conditions of merchantability, fitness for a particular purpose, or non-infringement of intellectual property or other violation of rights. Further, does not warrant or make any representations concerning the accuracy, likely results, or reliability of the use of the materials on its Internet web site or otherwise relating to such materials or on any sites linked to this site. The actual contents, materials, and packaging may contain different information than what is listed on this website. While we aim to maintain a accurate listing, we do recommend that you do not rely solely on the information that is presented on SimpleMMO and that you always read any labels, warnings and directions before using and or consuming a product. Content that is presented on this site is to be used as a reference and not as a substitute for advice that has been given by a licenced health care professional. If you have any questions or requests on additional information about a product, please contact it's manufacturer. SimpleMMO assumes no liability for any misstatements or inaccuracies on any products that has been listed on the website. Furthermore, do not use any information listed on this site for self-diagnosing or treating a health problem. If you have any problem or suspect that you have a medical problem, please contact a health care provider immediately. Limitations In no event shall or its suppliers be liable for any damages (including, without limitation, damages for loss of data or profit, or due to business interruption,) arising out of the use or inability to use the materials on SimpleMMO, even if or a authorized representative has been notified orally or in writing of the possibility of such damage. Because some jurisdictions do not allow limitations on implied warranties, or limitations of liability for consequential or incidental damages, these limitations may not apply to you. Representations and warranties You represent and warrant to as follows: You are thirteen (13) years of age or older; You have fully complied with all rules, terms and conditions contained in these Terms and Conditions; The statements you make or stories you tell in the Submission as well as any other information you provide to are true and correct; You have secured all rights from all other persons who appear in the Submission necessary to allow you to grant to all rights of such other persons in the Submission; You have the right to grant the rights granted herein, and neither the Submission, nor the use of the Submission by ALA will infringe upon or violate the intellectual property rights or other rights of any other person or entity or any applicable laws. In addition, the Submission does not contain any content: (a) That is defamatory, libelous, abusive, threatening, racist, sexist, homophobic, vulgar, obscene, pornographic, offensive, indecent, or otherwise objectionable; (b) That promotes hatred or physical harm of any kind against any group or individual; © That is derogatory to members of a particular race, nationality, sex, sexual orientation or religion; (d) That promotes illegal activity; or (e) That contains any advertising or other commercial content. Any picture submitted must have the full consent of the person(s) in the picture and the person(s) must be over the age of 18. This includes both single persons and groups. User Generated Content You understand and agree that when using the Website, you may be exposed to content posted or submitted by users (collectively, User Generated Content), and that is not in any manner responsible for the User Generated Content, and that does not guarantee the accuracy, integrity, quality, or intellectual property rights of or relating to such User Generated Content, and that cannot assure that harmful, inaccurate, deceptive, offensive, threatening, defamatory, unlawful or otherwise objectionable User Generated Content will not appear on the Website. You acknowledge that by providing you with the ability to access and view User Generated Content on the Website, is merely acting as a passive conduit for such distribution and is not undertaking any obligation or liability relating to any User Generated Content or activities of users on the Website. Without limiting the generality of the foregoing, you acknowledge and agree that the information, materials and opinions expressed or included in any User Generated Content are not necessarily those of or its affiliated or related entities or content providers. By submitting User Submissions to the Websites, you grant a perpetual royalty free, irrevocable, worldwide, exclusive, sublicenseable and transferable license to use, reproduce, modify, publish, translate, sell, transmit, distribute, prepare derivative works of, display, and perform and sub-license the Work(s) you supply or communicate to the Websites in any medium, now in existence or hereafter developed, for any purposes, including commercial use. You also warrant that any moral rights in User Submissions have been waived. Links SimpleMMO has not reviewed all of the sites linked to its website and is not responsible for the contents of any such linked site. The inclusion of any link does not imply endorsement by of the site. Use of any such linked web site is at the users own risk. __FORCETOC__ Category:About